Stumbling into Love
by Marauders-Lover
Summary: Sequel to Dances... Harry and Severus own their business but they just can't seem to work up their nerve to tell the otehr their feelings. They must Stumble into Love
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:** I am so sorry to tell you this but... I don't own anything but some clothes on my back. I am a college student who is paying for college. Soo... sigh I don't even own this story.

**Also...** Although you don't really need to have read the first story but this is the second part to Dances. This should be a second story altogether so you don't really need to read the first one but please do.

* * *

Business had been booming ever since day one. Harry and Severus were constantly working together to produce various potions for the wizarding world. They hadn't a day off in six months and they were continuously working together peacefully to run the store. Harry would be in the front taking orders and seeing which potions ran out. Severus worked behind the scenes making everything.

It seemed to improve their already close relationship. Neither said anything about the last six months of the Hogwarts term but both enjoyed the little farce of being secret lovers. Both wished to see if something could happen. Neither though wanted to make the first move.

Harry was leaning on the counter thinking about what the shop needed. They could almost use another potion maker and attendant. He knew both he and Severus needed a break before they went crazy. He sighed and stood up. He walked to the back room and looked as Severus bent over several caldrons stirring and adding different things.

"Sev?" Harry asked. After much asking and bugging Severus had finally agreed to allow Harry to call him by the abbreviated name.

"Hmm…" He replied. His head still bent over the caldrons.

"I was wondering, we are doing pretty good. Well enough to hire two more people." Harry started. He glanced nervously over at a shelf of finished potions.

"Do you think you need two assistants?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled at the man. He really thought Harry was dumb sometimes. "Well we both have been under some stress lately and taking a trip for a few days might improve business. I was thinking you might be able to have some one apprentice under you. I'm sure lot's of students would flock to train only under you. You'd also get help finishing potions around here. Plus if they are any good we could hire them on a permanent basis."

Severus had been listening to the things Harry said. He really did need a break. He didn't want to teach but having one maybe two students at most to teach personally would be an advantage. They could use the help. He looked up to see Harry looking back at him.

"It's an interesting thing to consider. It would mean teaching again but then again it would be only maybe two people. A vacation?" Severus asked amused.

Harry blushed a little. "We wouldn't have to take the same vacation if you don't want to. I thought it might be nice but we probably need one of us here to watch the shop and everything." Harry started mumbling. He was hoping they could go together.

Severus just looked amused at the whole thing. "Can I trust you enough to find an assistant for you and plan the vacation for both of us?"

Harry snapped his head back up at the smiling potion master. "Of course, that's insulting. Anyway don't worry you'll like the place."


	2. Partners

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Harry had his ad in hand and was walking through Diagon Alley. He was making his way to the Daily Prophet when he literally bumped into a red-haired woman. Blushing profusely, he started muttering his apologies.

"Oh I am so sorry Madam," Harry said getting up.

The lady just chuckled. "Hi Harry dear, how have you been?" Mrs Weasley said smiling brightly at her adopted son.

Harry smiled widely at the woman. "Hello Mrs Weasley. I have been fine, how have you been? Haven't heard from you in the longest time."

The two now standing looked at each other brightly. Mrs Weasley sighed lightly. "I have been bored out of my skull. All my babies have left me. Even Ginny is on her way out of the house. And I don't seem to be cooking and cleaning as much as I use to. I was actually looking around the shops to see if anyone needed part time or full time help."

Harry couldn't believe the luck. Especially with her. He knew he could trust her with running the business while Sev and he were gone. "I must be incredibly lucky then because I was just on my way to look for an assistant." Harry smiled with twinkling eyes. "It's a very demanding job but paid well and I was looking for some one I could trust to look after the shop while Sev and I took a vacation."

Mrs Weasley smiled widely. "Why Mister Potter are you offering me a job?"

Harry just grinned. "Would you say no if I did?"

She just swatted his arm playfully. "Of course not. You're family after all and I would love to be working with you. Especially the things you will probably be having me do. It will keep me busy which is what I was looking for."

"Well come on and let's go tell Sev. I am pretty sure he's not going to be displeased with who I managed to snag." Harry said and pulled the older woman with him. The two talked about the vacation and she was offering her own places to go.

In no time at all they were standing in side the store. "Sev!" Harry said aloud. He still walked arm in arm with his adopted mom into the back room. "I found an assistant."

"So soon? I thought you were just going to put the ad in the paper today." Severus stated with out looking up. "Is this person reliable?"

Harry held his finger up to silence Mrs Weasley. "Very."

"Do you know this person?" Severus stated neutrally.

"Known this person since the second day I've stepped into the wizarding world." Harry stated honestly.

"It's not one of your Gryffindor _friends_ is it?" Severus sneered out.

Harry looked at Mrs Weasley who mouthed out Gryffindor. "Well… this person is a Gryffindor but I don't know exactly what this person was like in school."

Still Severus looked down into the caldron. "You didn't answer the question."

Harry rolled his eyes at the man. "This person really isn't a friend per say."

"Per Say? What do you mean by that?" Severus said.

"What he means to say is that I feel he's like a son to me and you could look up at least once to see he was fine." Mrs Weasley said smirking lightly.

Severus instantly looked up at the lady. Then he glared at Harry who looked innocently at Sev. "Well I trust her with my life and my business." Harry stated firmly.

Severus sighed and looked back down at the potion. "It's nothing against you Mrs Weasley. I just had wanted Harry to be careful with who he chose. I know though that he made a fine decision."

Harry snickered and whispered at Mrs. Weasley. "He gets cranky when he's been behind a caldron for too long." She snickered lightly before looking around the place of her new job.

Severus glared at Harry. "I heard that."

Harry laughed at Severus and stuck his tongue out at him. "And there's nothing you can do about it either."

Severus thought about a number of things he could do about it but none of which he thought would be reciprocated. How he did let his mind wander sometimes. He didn't think jumping over the caldron and tying him up and tickling him or ravishing him with kisses or just shagging him senseless would ever be wanted by the other man from him. Severus shook his head and went back to the potion he was currently working on.

Harry watched as Severus drifted off. He was amazed at how relaxed the other man could get. Especially with him. Harry wondered what Sev was thinking about just then. He had such a look of longing in those beautiful coal eyes. He wished that the man would look at him like that but he didn't even know if the man liked him that way. Sure they played that huge prank on the school a few months ago but that didn't mean he was gay. Harry looked a moment longer at the man he was starting to fall for before turning around and helping Mrs Weasley around the store.


	3. Vacations

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Okay so Severus had to admit to himself, the vacation wasn't what he expected. He thought he'd hate everything about. He thought he thought he was going to be wishing to spend all his time wishing to be back in front of his potions. But that wasn't the thing. Harry had flooed them to a little wizarding island somewhere near the States. He didn't pay too much attention but the weather was absolutely gorgeous. The sun peaked out of the clouds from damn to dusk. Both were amazing to watch as the colors seeped across the clouds.

And the things Harry planned… It was nothing. He planned them to do nothing. Severus couldn't remember the last time he just sat and thought. He doubted there was a time when he did just that. He smiled serenely at both the sunset that was coloring the sky just then and looked down to see Harry resting lightly on the lounge chair.

With all the time he had thinking was about all he could do. And that was one of the things he didn't want to do. Thinking led to things he didn't want to think about. That mainly being his attraction to Harry. Oh how he wished that things were different. How he wished he could be a Gryffindor and pull the bravery up and tell the man of his affections about how much he was cared for.

He sighed but stood and walked over to the young man. Severus shook Harry awake. "Harry, come on. It's time for dinner."

Harry looked up at Severus. He smiled shyly but nodded and rubbed at his eyes to shake the sleep from his system. "Thanks Sev." Harry replied before standing and entering the hotel room.

And that's how they spent their seven days in vacation. They sat around thought about each other and when it was time for a meal they would get up and spend their time together.


	4. A gentle night

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Harry was curious as to where Severus had gone off to. He stood from the chair where he was currently lounging and looked around the hotel room. He found Severus on the balcony looking out on the ocean. The cool night air and the gentle breeze causing the silken black hair to move lightly around his shoulders as he thought.

Harry thought the man looked so peaceful. He just stood there and watched as the man thought. Harry laughed silently thinking that maybe the man was thinking about all of life's questions. He was so tempted to reach out and touch the man. Severus was so close.

He raised a hand up. Wanted to take the man into his arms, or well more like force the man to take him into Sev's arms. He wanted to forget about how the man might not even want Harry in that way. His hand just a centimeter from his target. His incredibly warm and what he imagined was a perfect balance between soft and hard body. But like many times in the past Harry chickened out. He quickly pulled his hand away and ran back inside and stopped his thoughts of him and Severus living a very fulfilling life in which everyone knew they were together.

Severus' thoughts almost mirrored Harry's. The constant battle between whether to follow his heart and make a move against Harry in hopes the man would return his affections or live a life of heart break knowing that they had a perfect friendship but knowing his heart would break every time he would look at the man. He knew if he couldn't have the man he had come to love in his arms, then it would be heart breaking. He didn't know if his heart could stand another emotional roller coaster if he didn't confront Harry.

Giving up his debates for another day he turned quickly. He never knew Harry had gone out to visit him on the porch. He strolled past the darkened room of Harry's, already knowing the man was fast asleep. Hoping and dreaming that maybe in some wild dream that Harry was dreaming of Severus. Thinking that it was probably of some one else. He closed his own door and quickly fell asleep. Thoughts of Harry always remaining with him as he succumbed to the darkness.

Little did Severus know that Harry was indeed thinking of Severus. Severus would come behind Harry and surprise him with a deep supportive hug from behind where Harry would just back into the man. Letting the days worries melt away. And so they slept. Another day closer to hopefully discovery of the other's love.


	5. A goodnight kiss

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Severus knew he should bring it up to Harry. He couldn't stop looking at him all together. It was just every time he looked at the young man now he had the sudden urge to throw him against what ever was available, usually the wall, and kiss him hard, long, and thoroughly.

He had of course argued the fact with himself on whether Harry would even want him. He was a normally insecure man who had hid behind his mask so opening up to Harry was a major encouragement to him. Harry was the first beyond Dumbledore of course to actually have him open up. Many others had tried but they were all concerned with their own problems after a time. Harry helped him with his dreams. More then one dream. He never thought he would actually have thoughts of another romantically after he received the mark. He felt used and dirty but Harry always looked him in the eyes and then he would smile shyly before looking away.

But Harry was young still. There would be others. He countered. How could some one so young and just plain beautiful want him? Harry would get bored because he himself knew he was plain and boring.

Severus sighed and decided that he ought to get to bed. He would enjoy the time he spent with Harry even if it was just as a friend and not anything other then that. He moved down the hallway and stopped outside Harry's door. He could hear the other's breathing through the door. Severus pushed the door open and looked in.

There the young man was on the bed. The blankets were draped lightly around his bare stomach. Severus knew the young man only wore pajama pants to bed since he had often seen the man walk around their joint apartment above the store. He moved closer to the bed to get a good look at the man. Harry seemed to be having a good dream if his smile was anything to go by. Severus bent down and placed a soft kiss on the man's forehead. Harry stirred lightly in his slumber but didn't wake.

Severus smiled lightly at the man. Daring the go further he brought his lips down to the other man's. Just for a second he lingered. Enjoying the warmth of another's lips. Just for a second he allowed himself to believe that Harry was freely giving himself to him. And just as he was tempted to go farther, he pulled back and quickly exited the room closing the door with him.

For Harry he was having one hell of a dream. He was back in his seventh year dancing with Severus. The school knew that they were a couple and so they weren't openly gawking at him for staring into those wonderful raven colored eyes. Looking back at him was Severus who was secretly smiling lightly for him. The two were enjoying each other's company when suddenly the man leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on his forehead. He looked up at Severus in amazement. Before he could ask why the man was so public, those lips came down upon his and blessed him with warmth and love.

Then it was all gone. The wonderful dream and those lips. The man he dreamed about for several weeks now were gone. He opened his eyes to reveal his emerald eyes. He brought his hand up and stroked his lips, which made a small smile as he remembered his first kiss with his love. In all his dreams never once was he able to imagine a kiss with Severus. He would always awake right before he could feel those warm lips against his. He sighed into the darkness wishing he could go to sleep and dream about Severus and the warm lips.


	6. Stumbling into Love

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Harry hated the floo. Traveling by floo was right between drinking one of Severus' potion concoctions and Voldemort himself. He stepped into the resort fireplace and called out their shop. He closed his eyes as the whirling fireplaces sped around him. Finally he stopped suddenly and before he knew it he was falling out of the fireplace. He prepared for the fall but he was surprised when something warm caught him.

Severus watched as Harry tumbled out of the fireplace. Using his quick reflexes from spying days he moved in front of Harry and caught him. He looked down at the black mop of hair that was leaning against his chest. Again he was filled with feelings of warmth and caring for the person there. He wanted that young man.

Harry looked up into Severus' eyes. He saw a unfamiliar emotion shining in his eyes. He had the sudden urge to lean up and kiss the other man's lips. Harry wasn't sure if he was actually leaning up but for some reason Sev's face was closer.

Severus looked down into the emerald eyes. They seemed to sparkle. Without thinking he leaned down and captured the lips. Harry, shocked but never the less pleased, kissed back. Severus half expected Harry to pull away but quickly pushed that back and ran his tongue along the slightly chapped lips. It was perfect to him.

Harry moaned lightly which allowed Severus to explore Harry's mouth. Harry brought his hands that were on the other's body and trailed them up and along his arms. They continued their path up until they were securely attached to Severus' neck. Severus brought his arms to wrap possessively around Harry's lower back bringing them flush against each other.

They would have continued their exploration of each other's mouth if it weren't for a muffled gasp and then a small thump. The two men pulled away quickly, each with their own blush accompanying their cheeks, and looked at the door where Molly Weasley was currently laying down passed out.


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Harry curled up beside Severus on the couch and watched the fire crackling. They had revived Molly and after much encouragement to the new couple sent them off for rest before they returned the next day. They had of course not argued and hurriedly made their way upstairs were Harry pulled on his Gryffindor bravery and snuggled up to a surprised potion master.

Harry sighed in contentment. Since Severus didn't push him away he could only assume that the other man would want a closer relationship. "Does this…" He began to say.

At the same time Severus brought up his courage and tried to talk. Did Harry immediately curling up by his side mean he wanted to be something more then just a friend? "Are we…"

They looked at each other for a minute and laughed nervously. "Only Merlin I am so nervous." Harry stated. Then he took a big breath and looked Severus clearly in the eyes. "I liked that." Harry blurted out finally while blushing profusely.

Severus just looked in amazement at Harry. "Could we ever be…" He looked down at Harry who was still blushing lightly.

"Do you want to?" He asked fearfully. Harry pulled away lightly.

Severus just pulled the young man back to where he had been. "Do you?" He asked quietly.

Harry blushed again lightly. "Would you be scared away if I said I've been trying for the past few weeks to work up the courage to try and give you some small hint to say I fancied you?" He announced insecurely while also trying to hide himself in Severus' side.

Severus himself was shocked at the announcement. Harry wanted him. He wasn't just caught up in the moment. He actually had been thinking of Severus the way Severus had wanted Harry to.

Harry was fearful when the older man didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Severus. I'll… I'll leave." He said before extracting himself from the stunned older man.

Severus didn't even notice Harry was moving away until the sudden warmth was gone. Quickly he shot his hand out and enveloped it around the wrist and pulled Harry back towards him. He leaned over and captured the young man's lips once again. Taking it slowly he just brought his lips to the other. He wanted this to be perfect. For all of their kisses together to be perfect. After he couldn't take it anymore he dared his tongue to trace a part against the welcoming lips.


	8. It wasn't a Dream?

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Severus pulled back to see a thoroughly kissed Harry. His lips slightly parted into a tiny smile. His cheeks flushed and his eyes still parted. Hopefully they were recalling the moment before. Harry gave a contented sigh before opening his eyes.

"That was almost how I dreamed it." He muttered whimsically.

Severus was beyond happy. Harry was dreaming of him too. "Oh really Harry. Do tell?"

Harry snapped out of his light trance looking at Severus' enjoyment. "A few days ago on the vacation my dreams changed. Before, it was things like us just eating a romantic dinner or us back at the dance and everyone knew we were a couple. But then you kissed me on the forehead and then on the lips and I just… I don't know we were just standing in the dance and you kissed me on the lips but you had already kissed me on the forehead. Then I woke."

Severus smirked slightly. "Well I guess I have a small confession to make too." He stated and once again he had the young man's attention. "That night I myself was thinking about the possibility of the two of us in a more personal relationship. I had my doubts of course. Why would you want me? But it was late and we had something planned the next day so I was walking past your room when I decided to watch you. You looked so peaceful and beautiful. I knew you were having a pleasant dream because of a small smile on your face. I bent down and placed a kiss on your forehead."

Harry's eyes widened at the thought. His dream was a half truth. He was brought out of his musings when a small peck was placed on his forehead. "I couldn't resist myself. Then before I lost my nerve because I thought you'd never want me like this." He said squeezing Harry around the middle lightly. "I bent down and placed a light kiss on your lips." Then Severus kissed Harry quickly again. Just like he had that night. "Then I ran out of the room because I didn't want to ruin our already perfect friendship."

Harry had brought his hand to his lips like the few nights before. Then he turned and smirked at the man. "Naughty Sev, taking advantage of an unconscious man. How very Slytherin of you."

Severus laughed and brought the young man closer to him. "And I should be mad at you." He commented not releasing his hold on the man.

Harry looked up at Severus. "Why? I've practically poured my heart out to you."

Again Severus chuckled. "Because you are making every wish and then some come true. You've opened the shop where I had all but given up on the dream. And now here you are pouring your heart out to me when I thought no one would look at me like that after I took the mark. Such a Gryffindor thing to do."

Harry smiled into Severus and snuggled up close. He himself didn't even know he could ever be loved. Harry yawned and closed his eyes. Just let the warmth caress his body. Before he fell asleep he had one last thing to say. "Seems like a perfect match to me."

And he fell asleep to a deep rumbling and musical chuckle that echoed within the body he held close and the room around him. Severus chuckled at Harry before he too settled down to holding his Harry all night long.


	9. A mistake of the Past

Disclaimer in first chapter: or I don't own anything :(

* * *

Harry was currently sitting next to Severus holding his hand in his lap looking out amongst his family. Those included Minerva, Albus, Hermione and her family, the Weasley family. It was finally time to tell the truth and only Molly knew what was going on. Actually finding them snogging in the supply room caused her to faint for several minutes but in the end she accepted the blooming relationship between the two of them. She knew it was bound to happen but it was a shock the way she found out.

So there she was smirking her head off at the two while everyone else was giving them curious glances. Harry sighed before pulling on his Gryffindor bravery. "Well… we didn't want you to find out like Molly did but…"

Severus just rolled his eyes at his young love. How he loved the sound of that little endearment. "We've decided to pursue a more intimate relationship."

The people just looked at the two of them before they started laughing. Harry glanced at Severus in confusion. "You are not fooling us again." Ron said laughing.

"No really me and Sev have started a real relationship." Harry explained.

The laughing continued though. "Seriously Harry did you really think you could prank us again like that? You have to try something new." Hermione said chuckling.

"I'm starting to regret that prank we pulled." Severus said sighing.

Molly chuckled. "Why don't you show them a brief explanation of what you should me?"

Harry blushed brightly. She was never going to let them forget that little act. Severus shrugged at the comment. "Want to Harry?"

Harry smiled at Severus. He knew the man hated public displays. "I always like your kisses."

Severus leaned over and captured the soft moist lips between his. He let all the world slip away that moment and just Harry in front of him was all that he was concerned about. That soft mouth and warm tongue asking for admittance.

Harry could not believe how amazing kissing anyone could be. One could swear Harry was seeing stars at that moment. He leaned closer, seeking the warmth of the body next to his. He reached a hand out but stopped when a discreet cough interrupted their thoughts.

Severus and Harry pulled away and looked at Molly and then the other people. Molly was the only one that wasn't passed out on the floor. Harry gasped while Severus shook his head.

"I think I should be insulted. If this is how everyone is going to react when they find Harry and I are seeing each other…" Severus let the sentence end there. He was amused that he could make people faint with just a simple kiss.

"I told them I didn't want them to find out like you." Harry said frowning. They were starting to rise from their faint and noticed Harry glaring at them with his arms crossed at his chest. "Now that's just an insult to us." Harry repeated what Severus had said earlier.

"Well at least I won a bet." Molly stated to the two. Both gave her a questioning one eyebrow raised look. "I bet that there was something that would shock Albus so much that he would faint. You two kissing did it."

"Nope that was insulting." Harry commented while the others laughed. He scooted back and rested his body against Severus'.

Everyone in the room could feel the love coming off the two of them at that moment. They watched the little sparkle in Harry's eyes as he looked up and smiled. Severus smiled back and brought his arms to wrap around Harry holding him closely. They each admitted to themselves that after the little shock from the initial introduction into the idea but after looking at the two and seeing how much love just radiated of them they couldn't find fault with it. It was just plain romantic.

* * *

Alright so here's the ending... I know this sotry isn't the best I've got obut I couldn't think any better... Anyway hopefully this will be alright. It's a birthday present to you since my Birthday was yesterday and in some traditions when its your birthday you give out gifts so well this is my gift to you... enjoy! 


End file.
